Its Never To Late To Turn Back
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: What if instead of dying, Shen was given the chance to live and start over? Would he take it? Or continue his path of destruction?


He did it; the Dragon Warrior had finally conquered his demons and had overcome his past to achieve inner peace. With that peace he had not only saved China, but perhaps the world itself, as he single handily stopped Shen's armada and the peacock himself. However though, Po hadn't celebrated his victory yet, for there was one last task he hopes he can make happen. To try and talk some sense into the peacock and perhaps show him, that's it not too late for him.

"How could've this happened?" Shen asked himself in disbelief, as he surveyed the graveyard of his once mighty ships and cannons.

"I had it all planned out, to take over China and to rule it with an iron fist." Shen stated angrily, slamming his fist onto the ship's wood he laid on. Though as he did, he heard footsteps behind him, making him turn his head to see the person who stopped all this.

"Panda," She snarled as she glared deeply at Po, who looked at Shen with a serious look.

"Tell me something, how could of you achieved inner peace? After all I put you through, taking your family, your home, hurting your friends and masters. How on earth could of you pushed through that?" Shen shouted with hatred in voice, as he stood on his feet.

"It wasn't easy Shen; it took a lot for that peace to come. But I knew, if I didn't do something, you would have killed my friends and there was no way I was going to let that happen!" Po stated as he clenched his fists and slowly let out deep breaths.

"Is that a fact panda? I'm still breathing, so let's not count that out yet," Shen grinned before pulling his blade out and pointing it at Po. The panda only sighed at the sight and gently shook his head.

"What is it with you Shen? Why is it you get such a pleasure out of killing and ruining lives? When will you stop and look around at what you're doing?!" Po demanded with wander.

"I don't have to do anything panda! What I do is none of your business!" Shen barked, griping his hold on his blade.

"When it involves the people I swore to protect, it's my business!" Po replied, as he could feel his blood start to boil.

"Hmph, I find it so amusing that you're so dedicated to your friends and family. Don't you know that the only people you can count on in this world are yourself," Shen said with a bit of anger, not anger at the panda, but something deeper.

"I don't believe that, and to tell you the truth, I doubt you always thought that way," Po said, making the peacock have a look of surprise.

"So what if I did, that's in the past. The bonds I once had were severed long ago, you can thank my stupid parents for that," Shen stated coldly, before he closed his eyes and remembered the disappointment in his parent's eyes.

"What exactly happened to you Shen? There's no way you were born like this, at least I don't believe you were." Po said with softness in his voice, wandering if there was more to his story then he knew.

"That doesn't concern you, and it doesn't matter. Now I will kill you and show the soothsayer, that her prophecy was wrong!" As Shen then charged at Po with full force, making the panda get in his fighting stance.

"_Shen, there might be hope for you yet," _Po thought as he swung under the blade and did a sweep, making Shen fall to his feet and look up at the panda.

"Listen to me, you might not believe this, but I think there still might be some good in you," Po stated as looked down at Shen. The peacock only growled and jumped back to his feet.

"You're wrong; this heart grew cold long ago!" As Shen kicked Po in the stomach and punched him in the face, making the panda dizzy.

"Now I got you." Shen said proudly, as he lunged at Po with his blade. However though, the panda stepped sideways and grabbed the blade from Shen, and delivered a kick to the peacocks face. Causing him to fly back a little bit and land on his back.

"Now listen to me," Po said before he threw the blade into the water, letting it sink to the bottom.

"You may have done some horrible and despicable things, but it's not too late for you to change Shen." Po stated with seriousness, this made the peacock laugh and for him to sit up.

"You sound like you actually think that's possible. Even if I were to change, what is waiting for me?" Shen questioned.

"I'll be locked away forever in some dungeon, just rotting away and counting the days till I day." Shen stated, knowing full well what will happen.

"That may not be the case, you could join us," Po suggested as he took a seat.

"Join you? Fighting evil and protecting people?" Shen questioned in a disgusted tone.

"What's wrong with that? Helping people and protecting people is something that makes you feel good inside," Po stated as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you being so sincere panda? Just 20 minutes ago, you were blasting my ships away with intent to kill." Shen stated as he glared at the panda who sighed.

"I was just protecting my family and friends, I don't kill, not intentionally," Po replied.

"Whatever, none of this doesn't mean I'm going to change my ways. For all you know, I could be planning something in my head to kill you right now," Shen stated as he looked at the wires that were holding the huge cannon above the two.

"I see you very well could be. But what if I told you… that I'm willing to forgive you for what you have done?" Said the panda, making Shen's heart almost skip a beat from the words he had just heard.

"Forgive me? What is it with you? Why are you trying to save me?" Shen questioned as he clenched his fists.

"I'm trying to save you or well at least change your mind because I can some good left in you. When you mentioned your parents, I could almost swear you felt some sadness or pain from them. Whatever happened between you and your family I don't know, but would they say if they saw you now?" Po asked softly, trying to reach something in Shen's heart.

"I don't care what they would say they turned their backs on me when I destroyed your village. They shunned me from the city and banished me," Shen replied, gritting his teeth and looking angry.

"Well do you think it was easy for them to do such a thing? To have to see their only child commit such a crime and to send him off, even I know their hearts were heavy with pain and sorrow, like any parent would be. But I'm giving you this chance, show your parents that you can change, so they can rest peacefully, knowing their son changed his course for the better." As Shen heard the panda's words, he formed a frown and looked to the sky, feeling his heart become heavy with things he thought got rid of.

"Your words, they cut deep Po. My mother and my father, I used to hate them for doing what they did to me, though it seems I most likely or would have done the same thing. I've made mistakes in my life, hard ones that I won't shake off easily or forget," As Shen looked to the ground and closed his eyes, pondering on the choice he should make.

"It won't be, however though, everyone deserves a second chance and it's in that chance people truly show their colors. I do forgive you Shen, because it's easy to hate and take revenge on someone, but it's hard as can be to forgive one." Po stated as he stood up and walked over to the peacock and put a paw on his shoulder, causing Shen to open his eyes and look at the panda.

"Just because you forgive me, doesn't everybody else will? They want to kill me and I don't blame them," Shen said in a sad tone, feeling the weight of the world crash onto his shoulders. It was then Po placed his left arm in front of Shen and opened his paw up.

"You'll just have to show them you can be a better person. So what do you say Shen, do you want to create a new path? Or stay on the one you're on?" Po asked with a serious tone, knowing this the moment that could save life's or could be the end of one. As then, Shen began to think over so many things at once, trying to figure out what he should do. It was then with a smile, he took his left hand and grabbed Po's, clinching his grip on the panda's paw.

"It's time for change. I'll join you Po, I'll try my best to become someone better and a true warrior," She stated with a happy tone, as the two stood up and looked over at the harbor.

"Come on buddy, let's go tell everyone the good news," Po stated with a giggle as he began to walk.

"_Mother, father, everyone, I'll correct my mistakes and bring peace rather than more destruction to my home!" _ It was from then on, things would change dramatically among the warriors as well as Shen.

**Epilogue**

Ever since he turned good, Shen had to train and prove his worth and trust to his new allies and friends, something that would take about 2 years to earn. But once he gained it, he couldn't have been happier; he tried his best to rebuild the homes and towns he had destroyed as well as the families he had hurt in the process. Most of all though, he kept his word and became a symbol of justice and peace, showing that even though you can do wrong, you can try and turn a new leaf.

**Well I hope you guys liked the one shot, I'm sorry if these two were way ooc I just didn't want the transformation of Shen to be like out of nowhere and stuff. I also just wanted to write him getting a second chance, but if you guys can leave a review and tell me what you though, thanks.**


End file.
